


A train ride

by ZoenOut



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Travel, for fun, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoenOut/pseuds/ZoenOut
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decide to take a trip as Crowley has gotten sick.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A train ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written for fun, it was supposed to be a light hearted fic about Aziraphale and Crowley traveling together and it turned into something completely different. If there's interest I might write a second chapter but at the moment I don't really feel like it. We'll see!

The train whistle howled as the train approached the platform, sending cascades of coal smoke trailing after the locomotive. All the people waiting, approximately seven, covered their noses with handkerchiefs to protect against the thick smoke. Well, all except two.  
They were an odd pair, those two.  
Two women traveling alone for a start.  
To add to that they seemed to be the physical proof of “opposites attract” and that statement is, as any human with more than a few years earthly experience knows, false.  
The shorter of them looked like a mix between a jolly tourist (which was exactly what she was) and one of those ladies you liked as a child because they gave you biscuits and said silly things. She had rosey cheeks, crows-feet at both eyes and smile lines. Her eyes glittered in a youthful way. She wore a big, white sun hat tied to her head with a tartan handkerchief. Her main garment was a light blue summer dress with a buttoned bodice and flowy skirt. She wore a smile on her face and gave you a firm impression of warmth and safety.  
Her companion on the other hand didn’t smile. She kept her lips tightly pressed together and glared instead of gazing. She gave a rather tragic impression. If it weren’t for the fact she didn’t wear a black veil you’d think she was mourning. To add to that she looked sickly, her skin was at least a few shades lighter than it should’ve been and if you’d remove the tinted glasses she wore you’d expect deep sunken eyes in eyelids that were slightly purple. If she’d started coughing you’d expect to see blood in the handkerchief. Although it was clear that being close to the shorter woman did her good, she visibly brightened as soon as she saw her companion.  
Most people assumed that they were taking a trip, not only for vacation, but also to help the one dressed in black with whatever disease was plaguing her. You refrained from looking at them most of the time, if you did you whore a pitiful smile that said “I hope you’ll get better soon” but deep down you thought it was impossible. Someone who looked that sick couldn’t get better and you just hoped that the shorter woman wouldn’t take the loss too hard. “May God be good to her,” you thought.

***

“Honestly angel, I can carry my own luggage.” Crowley seemed slightly annoyed as she stood with hands in her pockets (thank someone for this suffragette movement giving women pockets again).  
“Oh dear, I really don’t mind!”  
When Aziraphale had loaded the final bag onto the train she reached down her hand.  
Crowley let a smile touch her lips as Aziraphale helped her up.

***

They got their own cupé. Aziraphale could hear the brief prayers for Crowley’s health but avoided mentioning them.  
It was true that Crowley had gotten sick. Not enough to discorporate but enough to show. When Aziraphale had asked if she couldn't miracle it away Crowley had gone melodramatic and began babbling about how she wanted to experience the suffering she’d inflicted (it might be worth mentioning that they were both drunk at the time of this conversation). Surprisingly she hadn’t changed her mind when she sobered up, she wanted to recover the way humans did. When Aziraphale once more asked why she simply shrugged.  
“Why not? I mean I’ve always liked the thought of being more human and you’ve nagged on me that it isn’t all good. Now I’ll know if I want the whole package.”  
That was a good enough answer for Aziraphale to let her try it. If it got to an emergency Aziraphale could still use that miracle after all.

***

For a while they sat in relative silence, Aziraphale reading while Crowley looked out the window. After a while Aziraphale closed the book and said with an excited look on her face:  
“You packed sandwiches didn’t you?”  
Crowley startled slightly, she’d lost herself in thought.  
“Uh yeah, don’t know if they’re any good though. Should I get them?”  
Aziraphale nodded. Crowley started rummaging around in her purse looking for the package. It wasn’t there.  
“Whoops! Wrong bag.”  
She stood up and fished down her other bag from the rack above her. She barely had to reach into this one before she came up again, sandwiches in her hand. They were quite nicely wrapped, brown paper with string around it. The string was tied with a bow. Aziraphale marveled at the care put into it and began to slowly unwrap it when Crowley put down two more. Aziraphale’s smile practically beamed.

***

The sandwiches were made on fluffy bread with chewy crust, thick slices of cheese where between the pieces of bread and as an extra touch pieces of cucumber lay on top of the cheese. It was simple but quite delicious. Aziraphale convinced Crowley to take one as well. So they sat in a quiet a bit more lively than before. Aziraphale ate like usual, taking a bite slightly too big, struggling for a moment to keep it in her mouth before doing it all over again. Crowley took small bites, chewed for a long time with a perplexed expression on her face before swallowing. Sometimes she took the bottle of water as if she needed to wash it down. To Aziraphale it looked endearing, to anyone else pathetic. Well, it was what it was.

***

When the sandwiches were finished they were left sitting in silence. Crowley soon fell asleep against the wall and Aziraphale picked up the book again. She had a few with her; by a few she meant as many as she could. Her eyes lingered on the stamped tickets, she’d used them as a bookmark, she picked them up and examined them. They were going to a small town by the coast. Apparently the fresh air was supposed to be good for all kinds of ailments. One story Aziraphale had heard revolved around a Swedish author. As a child she’d lost the ability to move her legs and no one seemed to be able to cure it. Then when the family took a trip to the west coast of Sweden she was cured! There were some debate around her real cure but they’d been on a boat when she started walking again. Aziraphale sighed and put down the tickets. She looked over at Crowley, still sleeping, lips still pressed together in that tense way. Crowley you stupid being… Getting well like a human, that was honestly ridiculous. Yet Aziraphale had nagged Crowley when she went on about humans and all they get to do. ‘It can’t all be good, dear’, ‘I am sure it’s not as great as it might seem’. So that had resulted in this idea, huh? Oh dear, oh dear. Well she couldn’t really object to it now, Crowley was already set. All Aziraphale could do was hang on for the ride!

***

She started looking out the window. The landscape was quickly swishing past outside, fields with sheep, old leaning fences, white houses. It was all pretty serene. Aziraphale leaned back and just watched the scenery shift. The mind tends to wander while gazing out windows and Aziraphale had a dreamers mind even if she didn’t like to think of it as such. It wandered more than anything. It ran on clouds, it ate creamy pastries, it pet fluffy cats who didn’t bite. It did everything. Well, everything Aziraphale permitted it to do. She kept it on a leesh most of the time, wandering too far could be dangerous. Very dangerous. She shivered and picked up the book again.

***

The rest of the train ride went by without much fuss. Crowley occasionally woke up and looked around a bit before falling asleep once more. Aziraphale kept reading the book. It was the middle of summer so the sky was still bright when the train stopped for the last time and they stepped off.


End file.
